Deal
by BluePhantom99
Summary: Jinmay has always wanted to be a human, but at what lengths will she go to to get it? (A special prize goes to whoever can guess what two movies I used for inspiration)
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" cried Chiro flinching as Gibson put some alcohol on his new cut from the latest battle.

"Just hold still." replied Gibson as he bandaged up the wound.

"Does it hurt?" asked Jinmay. She had been in the fight as well and was concerned as to Chiro's well being.

"No way-OW! Well...maybe a little." Chiro replied. Jinmay didn't get it. What was pain? Sure her nano receivers would send her signals telling her which areas of her were damaged but she didn't FEEL it. What was it like to feel something? If she touched something soft the word soft just appeared to her but it didn't "feel" any different than sandpaper. She wished she was human. She wanted to feel Chiro when they were holding hands. Not have software tell her there was something there.

"Hey Jinmay! Want to go grab a hoverburger?" Chiro asked. The gesture was sweet but she couldn't actually eat the food. She just put it in her mouth and told him it was good. But was it? She didn't know.

"No thanks….I have to get home…."

"Tomorrow then?" Chiro asked hopefully.

"Ok." Jinmay replied.

"Great! See you then! Goodnight!" Chiro called as she left.

Jinmay decided to take a longer way home through the forest. She wandered through the maze of virtual trees that were manufactured to produce oxygen. She stopped to touch one of the branches of a tree.

"Do you feel that?" she asked the tree, "Do you feel my hand on your branch? Do you feel the wind that gently sways your branches? Do you wish to be a real tree? One that grows? One that can feel? Because I wish that I could be a human. A REAL human….believe it or not I'm just a robot…." she sighed and patted the tree, "Thanks for listening….."

"You are welcome." Jinmay froze and slowly turned around.

"Y-you can talk!?"

"Yes. Why would I not be able to?"

"B-But HOW!?"

"Lungs, vocal cords, voice box, ect."

"B-But you're a TREE!"

"No. I'm behind a tree." Jinmay peered cautiously behind the tree. She spotted a girl with glowing, blood colored eyes, black hair and pale skin leaning up against the tree.

"Oh...Sorry, I didn't you there um….what's your name?"

"Eris. I control all logic of everything." She replied as she stood upright.

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"It does if I say it does."

"What?" Jinmay asked becoming more puzzled by this strange person that she had found in the middle of the woods. In fact she was thinking more and more that she should just run home.

"It does not matter. What does matter is that you summoned me here."

"Summoned?"

"Did you not wish for something?"

"I did…"

"Would you like for it to become true?" Jinmay hesitated. She would LOVE to be human, but she had a bad feeling about this girl. Almost as if something were trying to warn her-

"You want to be human?"

"Yes, but-" But what? She was getting what she wanted, right?

"Don't you want to taste food? To feel the wind in your hair? To feel his hand on yours?" HIS hand? She knew about Chiro? Well…EVERYONE does….

"I can grant you all of what you ask for, and for only a small price. Just sign here." A golden contract appeared in her hand along with a golden quill.

"Small price?"

"You must bring me everything on this list. *hands her list* If you can bring me everything by midnight next month I will make your wish permanent."

"And if I don't?" Jinmay asked. Eris gave a small smile.

"Then your soul is mine. Do we have a deal?" A chance to be human? This offer was just to good to refuse. Jinmay picked up the quill and signed it.

"Deal." Eris disappeared before her very eyes, "Whoa…" Jinmay looked over the list.

"A golden phoenix feather, a drop of water from the river of laughter, the crystal necklace of light, the crystal necklace of darkness, a rose from cupid's garden, and blue phantom rose petals. What IS all this stuff? Oh well, Gibson might have some books about it."

Suddenly Jinmay began to feel dizzy. The full moon seemed to shine brighter and brighter. She heard the clock in the city ring.

GONG!

GONG! Jinmay held her head in pain.

GONG!

GONG! Each gong was a throb in her mind.

GONG!

GONG! The lighter was getting brighter and brighter.

GONG!

GONG! She silently screamed in pain.

GONG!

GONG! Her vision was entirely white.

GONG!

GONG! Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got off my lazy butt to write this. Enjoy! ^u^**

"I love you." Chiro said as they sat on a picnic blanket basking in the moonlight.

"I love you too." Jinmay replied and snuggled up to him. Chiro turned slowly to her.

"No you don't." Jinmay blinked in shock.

"W-what?"

"You can't love me."

"W-why not!?"

"You're a robot."

"B-but-"

"And robots don't have feelings." Suddenly the Monkey team was there.

"Scientifically impossible." said Gibson.

"As cold as formless." added Nova.

"A bugged tin can." said Antauri.

"Yea, you're just a lifeless piece of junk." Otto said.

"You said it Otto, I mean it's not like she's even alive." Sparx added.

"N-NO! I DO love Chiro!" Jinmay cried.

"But I don't love you." Chiro said coldly.

"But you just said-"

"Because I'm a robot too." He said as his eyes glowed red. The entire Shuggazoomian population formed behind him.

"WE ARE ALL ROBOTS" Everyone said in unison as they closed in with their lifeless, red eyes.

"N-no…..No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jinmay screamed.

Jinmay gasped as she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and sat up in her bed. What a terrible nightmare. She looked at her clock. 7:57 am. Hmm, a decent time to wake up she guessed. Suddenly she felt a small pain in her torso. She tried to access her neuron receptors to check for any damage but with no luck. Was it offline? She's have to get a scan from Gibson later. She slowly got out of bed.

"Whoa-" She covered her mouth. But she didn't hear the usual clang of metal bumping metal. Weird...her voice was different and so was her skin. Her skin felt….softer and her voice was smoother.

"Hello? Heeeeeelllllllooooooooo? Lalalalala! Du Du Du!" She giggled. She could only talk before AND NOW SHE COULD SING!? Then she remembered the dream. Or was it a dream? Eris granting her wish? Then how did she get into bed? What was happening!?

.

.

.

*thump*

.

*Thump*

.

*THUMP*

*ROAR*

The sound of a monster scream was deafening. She suited up and ran outside to see a 70 foot dragonfly-like monster with HUGE eyes, a scorpion tail, huge transparent wings, enormous fangs, and 6 thin legs that it used to gracefully destroy the city. She noticed the monkey team a block over and ran over to them.

"What IS this thing!?" Jinmay shouted over the monsters screams.

"Some sort of mutated creature created by the scientists at the EICGRNAE **(Experimental Institute of Creatures for a Good Reason and Not for Anything Evil) **that escaped into their growth chamber."

"WATCH OUT!" Nova shouted as the creature drove its fangs into the ground where they had been.

"I'm gonna name him….Dragon Drone?…..Fang? What do you think Gibby?" Otto asked.

"Otto, stop speaking nonsense and help!" Gibson shouted as he threw more laser beams at it's legs." Jinmay tried activating her rocket boots. Nothing. Defense shields. Nothing. Palm rockets? Nothing!? Jinmay couldn't attack at all! She shrieked as the monster picked her up and began bringing her to it's mouth.

"CHIRO!" Jinmay screamed.

"JINMAY!" Chiro shouted as he used his jetpack to fly up to her before promptly thunder punching the creature in the eye which caused it to shriek in pain and drop Jinmay. The creature shrunk down to its original tiny size before dying. Jinmay screamed as she fell through the air, unable to activate her rocket boots. Chiro swooped down and grabbed her before she could fall to her death.

"Why didn't you activate your rocket boots?" Otto asked on their way back to the Super Robot.

"I don't know," replied Jinmay, "I think there's something wrong with me."

**Later at the Super Robot…**

"Impossible!" Gibson shouted.

"What?" asked Jinmay worriedly as she sat up on the scanning table.

"Why, this CAN'T be right!" exclaimed Gibson as he read through the reports.

"Just tell us already, will ya? The suspense is killing me!" Sparx said.

"Why, according to these scans, I'm only picking up organic life." Gibson said.

"So...does that mean she's sick?" asked Otto.

"No, it means she's….human. She has cells instead of metal. Veins instead of a neuron database. And a heart instead of a filter processor system."

"But...how?" asked Nova. Gibson hesitated.

"I don't know." All eyes went to Jinmay.

"Um...well I did have this dream…" Jinmay started.

"And what happened in this dream?" questioned Antauri.

"Well, on the way home last night I ran into this girl that said she could grant wishes. I had wished to be human right before I met her so she said she make it come true if I got some stuff for her."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Otto.

"Well she gave me a list of weird things…"

"You mean the list in your hands?" asked Otto. Jinmay looked to see the list from her dreams was RIGHT THERE. She blinked in amazement before reading through it. She then handed it to Gibson to look through.

"Yea, this is it...but how did…" Jinmay was lost for words.

"That might not have been a dream." said Antauri.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiro.

"Did she give any conditions? Tell you where she would be? Give you a name?" asked Nova.

"She said something about bringing everything on the list to her in 1 month that she would make me permanently human."

"And if you don't?" asked stiffed.

"I-...She'll take my….soul…"

"WHAT!?" shouted Chiro, "WHY WOULD YOU BET YOUR SOUL!?"

"I- it just felt right at the moment-"

"BUT WHY!?" shouted Chiro. Jinmay bit her lip on the verge of tears.

"B-because...I wanted to be more like you…" Chiro softened.

"Did you shake hands?" asked Otto, "Because I remember watching this show where this guy made this deal with this other guy but they said that it didn't count cause they didn't shake on it."

"How did it end?" asked Sparx.

"Well...the guy shot him….." Otto replied

"I didn't shake hands, but I did sign a contract." Jinmay replied trying to get back on subject.

"That's worse…" said Chiro glumly, "They're harder to get out of." Jinmay sighed and Gibson cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"I've looked through this list and it will be quite difficult getting these items. Most of them are rare and the others I'm not sure even exist."

"Well we have to," Chiro said, standing up, "Jinmay's life depends on it."

**Well… THAT WAS LONG! Oh, BTW I'm not sure WHAT the prize is but I'm going to give hints about the movies. One is a popular Disney movie that I'm sure most of you know. The other is a Sci Fi movie about the future and space. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about then read the description. Anyways I might update other stories tomorrow if I can get off my lazy but again but until then...um check out my other stories, favorite and follow my stories or me if you want. I love you, Bye! ^u^**


End file.
